Not This Time
by dira
Summary: Sakuragi realizes that he had fallen for Rukawa. Will Sakuragi confess? or what ? RuHana. Yaoi.


Not this time

He sighed as he switched his sitting position on the bench. He crossed his legs and continued thinking. The park was lovely site to ease one's tension and fresh air is what he needed to think clearly. The sakura flowers softly falling on the ground and blowing in the wind. The sounds of birds chirping in the trees. Once in a while you could catch a glimpse of brown squirrels gathering food for the next season. People walking by with their coats and their briefcases going to work. Little children playing about, happy for the holidays. It was getting colder. He has been there since the wee hours of morning. 

And now its noon. He still couldn't figure it out. 

_Baka, baka !!_ The question is still lingering in his mind over and over again. He didn't want to admit it.. but then it kept him from sleeping last night. He shook his head trying to get 'that ' off his mind. Why now ? Why did he felt it now ? Why not last week , or yesterday, of even the first time ? Why does it seem so clear now ? Hanamichi huffed as he ran his hands to his almost bare head. 

Sakuragi Hanamichi decided it was enough of thinking and maybe he will go and grab something to eat. The question remains unsolved. He stood up from his bench and started walking on the paved path. He shoved his hands into his pocket for warmth. Winter hasn't arrived yet, but the coldness is here. Sakuragi shivered. He glanced down at his sneakers…. and 

Bump ! 

Sakuragi fell with a thump. Obviously what hit him wasn't human because the impact was hard… 

"Idiot ! !" Sakuragi cursed while still sitting down. 

"Are you blind ?!" Sakuragi continued. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard- 

"Do aho," 

Sakuragi and the kitsune were face to face. Both of them were on the ground. His heart beating faster, Sakuragi realized that Rukawa was pining him. Sakuragi forced himself to not blush, but he cannot control the heat that was overcoming him. Rukawa just stared at the red head. Sakuragi pushed Rukawa away. But Rukawa was still on top of him. 

"Do you mind getting off ?" Sakuragi asked as he glared at the kitsune. He didn't mean to do that but it was almost by instinct. Rukawa kept quiet and glared back. 

"I'm trying. My feet is trapped under my bicycle," Rukawa answered in his monotonous tone. "Do you think I enjoy being here ?" Rukawa said agitated. "Do aho," he muttered. Rukawa kicked his bicycle away. He quickly lifted himself up and turned his body away from Sakuragi. Sakuragi sat up and looked over at the kitsune. They glared at each other for a while before Rukawa got up and picked up his bicycle. 

"You are always asleep. That's why you hit me," Sakuragi reprimanded. 

"Whatever," Rukawa replied. "It's your fault. You idiot," Rukawa shot back. 

"…Rukawa…" Sakuragi muttered angrily just like he always does when he meets his 'rival'. It was almost automatic. Rukawa looked at him before shaking his head. He sat on his bicycle and proceeded to cycle away. That was when Sakuragi decided to stop him. 

"Wait," Sakuragi said , trying to halt the boy on bike. Rukawa stopped. With one foot on the ground to steady himself, he turned his head to look at Sakuragi. 

"What ?" Rukawa asked. Sakuragi felt huge goose bumps in his body. Was this the right time ? _Baka.. baka.. that Rukawa.._ Sakuragi cursed to himself as if it was that kitsune's fault. 

"Well ?" Rukawa asked once more. 

_Come on.. say it, tensai.._ Sakuragi told himself. 

"You should watch where you're going ! Kitsune no baka !" A totally different speech came out from Sakuragi's mouth. Rukawa stared at Sakuragi. 

_Shimatta.. that's not what I was going to say. _

"Ass," Rukawa mumbled. 

Sakuragi glared at Rukawa before he turned to walk the other way. _Damn you, Rukawa.. Looks like this is not the right time. I'll do it some other time. _Sakuragi said to himself. He thought about the situation just now and grinned. _Maybe Rukawa.. is not ready yet. I'll wait until the time comes._

  
Unbeknownst to Sakuragi, the kitsune was watching him walking on the opposite way. Rukawa pushed himself and he pedaled slowly. 

"Idiot Hanamichi," he mumbled. Rukawa shook his head and a smile crept on his face. 

"MY idiot Hanamichi," he corrected himself before he cycled against the cool autumn breeze. 


End file.
